


Home

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Minako pushes Victor a little, and they learn more about each other in the process.Written for the 'summertime' prompt for Rare Ships on Bingo.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Okukawa Minako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	Home

Yuuri's practice had gone well, for once, with Yuuri hitting his jumps more consistently than he had all week. Maybe it was having his old coach--and still, Victor thought, his biggest fan--around to watch. She and Yuuko had talked for a while, but now Yuuko was chasing after Axel and Minako had wandered over in his direction.

"Still enjoying it here?" she asked.

Victor wasn't quite sure if it was a genuine question or a veiled critique, but he chose to answer it sincerely either way."It's beautiful here," Victor said. "And I love working with Yuuri." It was important to keep _working with_ in the middle. Minako was sharper than most of the people he'd dealt with in his career, and unlike Yuuri's family, she had no incentive to be nice to him. Pointing out that this was a commitment, not just some kind of whim, was important. "There's really only one problem."

"And what's that?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised. Victor had the distinct sensation of being given enough rope to hang himself with.

"It's too hot," Victor said. "Look at what the humidity has done to my hair!" He lifted up a strand and it flopped back onto his scalp like a wet fish. "I'm not made for this heat. I'm Russian!"

Minako laughed. "This is a pretty mild summer, I'm afraid." She glanced affectionately over at the ice. "Not everyone's as good in two climates as Yuuri is."

"I guess not," Victor said ruefully. He was dreading leaving the rink and confronting the heat again. "What about you? Yuuri said you've been all over the world."

"It's good to have a home to come back to, after you've been everywhere," she said. "And this place is special. Don't you think?"

"I think it's very special." He hoped she could pick up on how honest _that_ statement was. "I'm glad I could bring it a little attention with our ice show. Maybe we can keep doing them, every summer."

"You think you'll be here?"

Well. That was a fair question, of course. It still hit him hard. "I want to be."

That seemed acceptable.

"What was it like, back when things were busier?"

"Busier," she said, wryly. "A lot harder to get ice time, especially for a little boy who was promising, not a pro. But--"

"I meant...earlier. What was it like when you were growing up?"

Minako looked at him, considering. "It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I just...want to know. It's all part of what made Yuuri."

The surprise hadn't faded from her face. Victor might not have asked, in spring. But it was summer now, and he wanted to learn. He wanted to learn _everything._

"Well," she said. "It was busier then, too, of course. That's how I started dancing. There was a prima ballerina from Tokyo who used to come to the baths--she said it was the best place to recover at the end of the season--and she offered lessons for the local children, anyone who wanted to come. I assume Hiroko-chan's parents offered her a discount, but I never thought to ask."

"What were they like?"

"Kind, like their daughter," she said. "You would have liked them."

"I'm sure I would have," he said.

"I was...it wasn't always easy, at home. They were a refuge. I think you...might understand that."

And there was a sword, sliding right between his ribs, right where he'd always been most vulnerable. She hadn't said it unkindly, and her face was neutral; she'd started watching the kids wandering around the ice, now that Yuuri was off and they could skate as they pleased. He managed to stop himself from blurting out something stupid, maybe asking her if she'd spoken to Lilia, or one of her coaching connections in Japan. Maybe she didn't ask anything at all. Maybe like just knew like. "I might," he said.

"They're a good family," she said. 

"I know," Victor answered, hoping she could hear how much he meant it. "And I know how lucky I am to know them."

She smiled at him, and Victor thought of how happy Yuuri must have been whenever she gave him that look of approval. "Good."


End file.
